


Not Victoria's Secret

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen takes Bran into a Victoria's Secret to buy him pretty things and shit goes down in the changing room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Victoria's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ah here we are again. I am a horrible writer and so I apologize in advance for my shoddy writing skills. But hey, thanks for reading.

The two boys laughed, sharing a secret joke between them as they walked the mall, enjoying a day out together. When they rounded the corner, they came upon a Victoria's Secret on the right. Stopping, they looked at each other and smiled.  
Entering the store, it was of course, full of women. They got a few stares at first, but choosing to ignore them, Bran grabbed Jojen's hand at pulled him to the back of the store where he spied some really cute panties and camisoles.  
Jojen stood back, watching his boyfriend browse the silky panties and soft camisols and even the stockings. He watched as Bran never stopped smiling once as his hands brushed over all the fabric of the things he wanted so badly. He was brought out of his musings when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Excuse me, sir?"

Jojen turned around to see an employee looking at him with a perplexed look. He rolled his eyes and sighed, all internally because he knew what was coming. 

He smiled. "Yes?', he said, sweet as pie. 

She nodded and said, "Is there...anything I can help you find today? Are you shopping for your girlfriends?" 

Jojen smiled, but his eyes remained cold. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied to the woman. 

"No thank you. We know exactly what we're doing. We're here to shop for him.", Jojen pointed over his shoulder to the excited boy behind him. His smile widened at the look on her face as she finally caught on. 

Blushing, she stammered, "O-ok, very good. If you need help...?", she began to fidget with her name tag. 

"Yes, " Jojen replied, leaning into her personal space to read her name tag. "Bridgett. Yes, I know where to find you." Bran came up behind him at that moment, his arms full of cute things he was drooling over.  
"Actually Bridgett, we'll be needed a dressing room now if you don't mind." Jojen smiled sweetly at the woman. Tightlipped, she nodded and said, "Follow me please." 

Once Bran was secure in a dressing room, Jojen sat down on the bench outside of it and listened to all the rustling of clothes and Bran's excited squeals as he tried on items one at a time. Looking back towards the front of the store, he noticed a congregation of females huddled and whispering together, stealing quick glances back toward the dressing room. Jojen scoffed and crossed his legs, turning his attention back to the noises coming from Bran's dressing room. 

Suddenly there was a gasp and he heard "Oh my god, Jo, look!". The door to Bran's room opened and Jojen's mouth dropped. 

Bran was modeling a pair of soft pink boy shorts, paired with a black camisole edged in delicate lace edging. On his legs were a pair of striped thigh highs in black and pink, setting off the whole thing. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and asked Jojen what he thought.  
Glancing quickly at the front of the store, he made sure the employees weren't looking. Luckily several more people had entered the shop and they were all busy helping them. None of them were looking in the direction of the dressing rooms.  
Looking back at Bran he quickly got to his feet and pushed the boy back into the room and closed the door, latching it. Turning back around he looked hungrily at the smaller boy in front of him. The closeness of the room made his head light and he just stood there for a few seconds, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend, dressed so scandalously, yet to innocently at the same time. Bran's face was turned up, looking at Jojen, lips parted and a blush on his cheeks. He was breathing heavy, chest rising and falling.

Jojen moved forward, grabbing Bran's face in his hands and placing a needy kiss upon the boy's full lips. He felt Bran gasp into his open mouth and he took one of his hands and ran it down the other's body, feeling the growing bluge in the pink shorts he was wearing.  
Breaking the kiss, Bran gasped, "Jo, fuck. Here, in the dressing room?", he watched Jojen sink to his knees in front of him. Looking down at his face, Bran felt himself get harder by the second, until his cock was unconfortable in the pink shorts. He whispered, "Shit, ok Jo. Quick, do it. I don't want to ruin these shorts before I even buy them." He closed his eyes. 

Jojen did not need to be told twice, as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the shorts, bringing them down over Bran's slender hips. His small but gorgeous cock bounced in front of his eyes. He took Bran into his mouth, easily taking his entire length, and it was less than two minutes before Bran was cumming.  
"Oh Jo, fuck..", Bran breathed heavily and leaned his head back against the wall. "That was fucking awesome." 

Jojen helped him get undressed and then dressed back into his normal clothes. When he was done, he pulled Bran close to him and whispered in his ear. "We are so buying that whole outfit, and I want you to pick out another in my favorite color too. Blues. Please." He kissed the top of Bran's head and peeked out of the dressing room carefully.  
He saw all 4 employees standing at the entrace to the rooms, all looking at him curiously, with knowing smiles across their faces.  
He cleared his throat and took Bran by the hand and walked up to Bridgett. 

"We'll need everything in there wrapped and ready to go, and I need duplicates of the pink shorts, but in blue, with matching thigh highs please." He smiled cooly at her. Bran was looking at the floor, his face beet red. He pulled Bran along toward the register and Bridgett stammered after them, "Y-yes sir...", she quickly went into the room and gathered the items. 

When she got to the register Bran was still embarrassed but Jojen was all smiles as he paid for the items. Leaving, he glanced over his shoulder and pressed a finger to his lips, causing Bridgett to blush again and laugh nervously. 

Once out the door and back to walking, Jojen grabbed Bran's hand again and tugged him along quickly. Confused, Bran asked, "What, Jo, where are we going so fast?" "Home!" Jojen replied and pulled Bran faster.  
Bran smiled and walked faster.


End file.
